An Ivory Tower
'''An Ivory Tower '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Through Time and Space. It takes place in Balkans 1990s time period and it's 8th case of the game, also the 2nd one to take place in Balkans 1990s. Plot In previous investigation, Brent Armstrong managed to locate The Puppeteer's mansion in Balkans 1990s time period. He found out that puppeteer's mansion is hidden nearby Old Town Srebrenik. Shawn Rose and player went to Srebrenik, hoping to find the puppeteer's mansion. However, they heard someone calling for help from a Old Tower. The team went there and saw businessman Luka Svilar dead with his head bashed against a tombstone. The team decided that they must solve this murder since Luka Svilar died in 2015 in original timeline. The team questioned 3 people, Shawn's father Ethan Rose, university professor Biljana Plavsic, and teenager Adrian Solar. The team then returned to precinct. Shawn was excited because he finally met his father because he died few months after Shawn's birth. However, Chief Morgan Rivera reminded him that he can't just tell him that he is his son because that would mess up the timeline even more. Few minutes later, Roman General Mark Antony said that somebody wearing futuristic clothing was searching for something on a crime scene. The team went there and couldn't find anyone. However, they found out that Luka was sexually harrassing a Croatian soldier Katarina Blazevic and had a fight with telegraph office manager Riad Zebanovic. The team also investigated city viewpoint before speaking to Ethan, who revealed that Luka stole Ethan's weapons for Croatian soldiers. The team also talked with Adrian, who revealed that Luka manipulated his older brother into going to the war, only for Adrian's brother to get killed only few days after that. The team returned to precinct, where they got informed that someone tried to assassinate Biljana Plavsic. The team went to see what happend and they found Biljana shot in the arm. Team asked her what happend, and she said that she was having an argument with some residents after Luka took a picture of her standing on a dead body of innocent man. The team investigated main street where they found Luka's broken pocket watch with Katarina's fingerprints on it. Katarina claimed that Luka didn't just groped her, he even raped her, leaving her with trauma and depression. Shawn and player also talked with Riad, who revealed that Luka sent some really disturbing telegraphs to Riad, only to scare him and mock him. The team later found enough evidence to arrest Adrian for Luka's murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Adrian said that he saved everyone from World War III by killing Luka. When Shawn asked him how, Adrian told him that he noticed that Luka was visiting telegraph office frequently and was scaring Riad with his disturbing telegraphs and threats. Riad then stopped checking Luka's threat and didn't realied that Luka sent fake threatening messages and telegraphs to Russian ambassador and Balkan presidents. Adrian overheard Luka talking on the phone with someone, who promised him safety and money if he successfuly fools Russia and whole Balkan into a war. Adrian wanted to stop him, so he followed him to the Old Town Tower, tackled him and repeatedly bashed his head against a tombstone. Shawn and player handcuffed Adrian and handed him to juvenile detention center. After arrest, Chief Rivera told the player that P.A.R.A.D.O.X scientists decided that history will only be more messed up if they leave Mark Antony in Ancient Times. Chief decided that Antony should remain with them until they find him a safe place to live since he will remain in 2029. Team informed Mark about this and he was thankful for not letting him die in Ancient Times since Octavian is the leader of Rome now. Hope then decided to teach Antony about their investigations since she believes that he can be useful. Hope, Antony and player investigated main street where they found unknown keys. The team sent them to Nives Blake, who said that she found South Brine's fingerprints on it. She also discovered that these keys are from a time machine, meaning that South can no longer escape with her time machine and she must be somewhere in Balkan. Meanwhile, Shawn and player wanted to make sure that WW3 won't happen. They investigated Old Town only to find Luka's briefcase. The team sent it to Nives, who found Russian Ambassador's letter to Luka, who told him that Russia will attack Balkan since they feel insulted by their telegraphs. Panicking, Shawn and player went to Rosemarie Dawson, who told them that they must convince Russian Ambassador that everything was fake and that Luka was manipulating everything. Rosemarie then told them that her mother had a friend, politician Iva Babic in Croatia, who is half-Russian half-Croatian. The team decided to go to Zagreb and to ask Iva for help. After all these events, the team was ready to travel to Zagreb and to talk with Iva. However, Chief Rivera wanted Mark Antony to join investigation with player after Hope convinced her that he is becomming better and better... Summary Victim: * Luka Svilar (found with his head bashed against a tombstone). Murder Weapon: * Severe Head Trauma Killer: * Adrian Solar Suspects ERoseTTASC8.png|Ethan Rose BPlavsicTTASC8.png|Biljana Plavsic ASolarTTASC8.png|Adrian Solar KBlazevicTTASC8.png|Katarina Blazevic RZebanovicTTASC8.png|Riad Zebanovic Quasi-suspect(s) MAntonyTTASC8.png|Mark Antony SRoseTTASC8.png|Shawn Rose Killer's Profile * The killer is a Christian. * The killer has military training. * The killer knows Latin. * The killer is male. * The killer has a soot stain. Crime Scenes